


Beside (그 대신 내가)

by easterngods



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterngods/pseuds/easterngods
Summary: silence is the most comforting thing





	Beside (그 대신 내가)

**Author's Note:**

> not based on their song, it's just i love using their song titles as a title for fics ♡

They sat across one another; it was a routine.

 

On stage they stood side by side, for more than a decade each other’s shoulder reassured them that they were not in this alone. As the younger grew taller and matched the older’s height, the reassurance became a permanence that they could always come back to.

 

However, when they were away from the blinding limelight, the roars of the fans, and off the high pedestal of the stage, they were equals on opposite ends. The two were fire and water. They were similar, but different all the same. A mirror that showed you a reflection of you, but a better version of yourself.

 

_“Do you boys want anything to drink?”_

 

_The younger remained quiet, still absorbed in his book._

 

_The older of the two of them reached out and handed their manager a black card in between his fingers._

 

_“Just get us our usual, hyung.”_

 

Two entities launched into the unknown and worked hard to make themselves unforgettable. They are the two sides of the same priceless coin.

 

Behind the scenes, they prefer to sit in silence, already talked each other’s ears off for the past decade. Neither one of them meeting each other’s eyes, always looking elsewhere. They have memorized each other gazes, various gazes throughout the years that held several meanings.

 

They did not need to convey any messages right now.

 

_Without lifting his eyes from the book in his hand, his other hand reaches for the perspiring cup slightly to his left._

 

_Hearing the sip across from him, his older companion lets out a small grin as he continues to swing his head to the music._

 

They recall at times, the many sleepless nights they had on different points of their lives. Those farther back were memories of lying side by side while they talked each other to sleep. As the memories get more recent, the farther their distance from the other.

 

Until to the point, where their memory consisted of them alone in the darkness, a phone heating up on their ear as the other’s voice soothingly makes the pain worth it.

 

_“Flight Number ---- To Tokyo is now boarding”_

 

_Softly closing his book, the younger man stretches his arms._

 

_The older slightly flicks off one of his ear buds to get back to reality._

 

_“Did you get far into the book?”_

 

_“Almost halfway done, hyung.”_

 

_“Ahh, would you let hyung borrow it next time since you seem to like it so much?”_

 

_“Don’t be silly, since when did you read the same books as me?”_

 

_“We’re not so different, Changdolla~.”_

 

Sometimes they do lock eyes when they are in this position, most times a quick glance to make sure the other is ready to leave. In the rare occasions that they lock eyes for a reason besides that, it is a look of gratitude. A silent thank you for being the way that they are.

 

_“Different is perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/nctshinki/status/1022133269955919872


End file.
